Five Nights at Finn's
by Nerdy Girl 4444
Summary: Santana Lopez gets a new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, unknowing of the dangers that come with the job. She received only slight warnings from a waitress, Brittany S. Pierce, before her first night. Little did she know, she'd find out more than she wanted to about the supposedly haunted restaurant. Even the deaths that occurred there years ago. Can she last 5 nights?


_**Welcome everyone to the Glee FNAF crossover, Five Nights at Finn's (yeah, clever, I know). Obviously you can tell who's in Freddy, but the others you'll have to guess. Most of this is in Santana's POV because she is a night guard, but there will be other POVs thrown into this, and you, dear readers, get to figure out who they are! Fun! By the way, there won't be any ships unless both in the ship are alive, and even then the ships will not come up too often. FNAF is meant to be creepy and sad, dammit. Anyways, enough of my ranting. Let's get on with it, shall we?**_

 _ **Disclaimer first. I don't own FNAF or Glee. I'm just a girl who happens to love the idea of characters dying in one of her favorite games.**_

 **Santana's POV**

 _I'm fucking insane._ Was my first thought about researching a goddamn pizza place made for children. Rumors were rumors, none of it mattered. Nothing could've happened there to make it a bad place, no matter how many people said otherwise.

Then why the hell was I so interested? Well, the answer to that is that I was interested in taking the night shift as a security guard. I could definitely use a bit extra cash, and it didn't seem too hard. I'd probably get away with napping. Only downside was I'd have to wake up late at night to be there by midnight. Oh well, I could manage.

Around lunchtime, I decided to go to the place to apply for the job and get pizza. I'd skipped breakfast, so I was practically starving and pizza sounded good at the moment, even if it was crappy.

On my way inside, I saw a blonde woman in a waitress outfit. She probably just finished her shift. She was very pretty. I looked at her nametag to see what her name was. Brittany. A pretty name for a pretty girl. I guess I'd been staring a little too long and she'd noticed. She walked over to me with a soft smile and said, "Just a warning, it smells in there." with a quiet chuckle.

"Thanks for the warning, Brittany." I gave her a very small smile in return.

"Since you already know my name, can you tell me yours? It's only fair."

"Santana."

"No last name?"

"Hey, I don't know your last name."

"Touché. Are you here for the night shift? Most don't come here without little kids."

"That and lunch. I haven't eaten yet."

She frowned at that. "I was hoping you were just a kid at heart… All the guys that have worked the night shift before disappeared. Well, except for one at the place before this. Blaine Anderson. And he got fired. They think he actually tried to get himself fired. He's never come near this place ever again." She told me.

Well, that was a bit of a downer, but I was determined anyways. "Well, I'm not a guy, and if anyone messes with me I'll go Lima Heights Adjacent on their ass." She looked confused, so I explained. "I grew up in Lima Heights Adjacent. Not exactly the best place in the world, but damn did it make me tougher than most people."

She made a small o with her mouth and then said, "I'd better get home. Hope I see you around more!" She waved and skipped away after that.

I took a deep breath and entered the building. Brittany was right. The place absolutely reeked. It was bad enough to make a person think something died in there. Or maybe even a few things… I asked another waitress, Tina, where her boss was. She simply pointed to a door, and I assumed the Asian girl just didn't talk much. That or she didn't even want to answer. Either way, I thanked her and went to the door. I knocked first, not wanting to just barge in.

"Who the hell is it? Brittany, I swear to god if it's you and you just came to show me another drawing-" I cut the woman off there.

"This isn't Brittany, I'm Santana Lopez, I'm here to apply for the night shift." I told her. There was a moment of silence on the other side before the door opened to reveal a lady with very short blonde hair, lighter than Brittany's. She looked over me for a minute.

"You're of the legal working age and don't have a criminal record, right?" she asked, almost boredly. I nodded.

"I prefer verbal answers, Lopez." Harsh, but okay…

"Yes I'm the legal working age and no I don't have a criminal record." I answered.

"Good. You're hired. Not many people want this job. Dumb rumors and all that. Just sign a few papers and you start tonight at midnight." She pulled some papers and a pen off her desk before handing them to me. I quickly signed them and gave them back. "I'll have Becky give you your uniform. She's small and blonde and has down syndrome. She's fairly easy to spot. Just tell her Sue sent you. Now get the hell away from my office." She slammed the door, leaving me out of there.

Whatever. I went to go find this Becky chick. Sure enough she was easy to spot. I walked over and before I could say anything, she said, "What do you want, bitch?!" I'm pretty sure I heard a few parents gasp but she didn't seem to give a shit.

"Sue said for you to get my uniform, I'm the new night guard." I kept it short and to the point to give her fewer things to yell at. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, but went to go get it anyways. About a minute later, she threw the uniform at me. I wasn't prepared for that, so it hit my face and fell into my arms. I left without a thank you. She's a rude bitch, and that's coming from me. I'd just eat somewhere else.

That night, I arrived at 11:50 and went inside. I took a look at the animatronics since I didn't do so earlier. A shiver went down my spine. Those things were creepy as hell; thank god they were shut off… I went to the security office and found my nametag. I attached it to my uniform and sat down at the desk. I laid my head on my arms and dozed off, unaware I'd be woken up by a phone exactly when the shift officially started. "Hello? Hello, hello?" started the voice on the phone.

 _ **Alright, first chapter up, yay! Sorry if it's kind of sucky, it's been a while since I've made a story plus this is my first crossover and first story on fanfiction! Last one I wrote was on Wattpad a while ago. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it so far! I'm super excited for this story, which will probably turn into a series later on. I've already got ideas for the prequel, but I have to get through this story first. I'll be writing the stories in the order the games came out instead of chronological order.**_


End file.
